


Lust For Life

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	Lust For Life

在我看到他的瞬间，我就爱上了他。  
在昏暗嘈杂的地下酒吧里，他举着带有长长的红线的话筒，唱着Desperado。  
他用他的心肝脾肺，他被上帝亲吻过的嗓子和他炽热的灵魂唱歌。那小小的身躯爆发出了巨大的能量。我像是一颗渺小的沙子，浑身被震撼了。那股能量淹没了我，用一个词形容的话就是overwhelming。他的歌声刺痛了我的灵魂，在我的心上开了个口子，汩汩流出红色的温热的血。在他的歌声中，我受洗成为他的狂热的信徒。

我变成那家酒吧的常客，但我却不敢接近他。我只是一个小小的英语老师，一个他的普通信徒，我有什么资格接近他呢？他不说话，只是唱歌，高贵又冷艳，宛若神祗藐视众人。但我觉得他天生就应该是高高在上的，他拥有天赋。他有一双猫的眼睛，圆润又明亮，但是疏离又警惕。他体格很小，很瘦，我好像可以轻易地把他抱在怀里。但是当我这么想象的时候，我感到自卑，惭愧，还有一丝丝隐秘的兴奋和渎神的快感。

他可以自如地用他的歌声操纵人心。让我的心随着他的歌声时而冷静，时而疯狂，时而痛彻心扉，时而酣畅淋漓。他应该是对我下蛊了，然为何我如此深深的迷恋他？他什么歌都会唱，摇滚爵士朋克流行电音，音乐是他的玩物。有一天他画了黑色的眼线，性感又诱惑，对着立麦，随着音乐的节奏摇动身体，歌声从他微张的唇瓣中吐露出来。  
My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola.  
My eyes are wide like cherry pies.  
他在用歌声挑逗我。我的血沸腾起来，浑身燥热，他漫不经心地瞥了我一眼，露出一个神秘的微笑。他对我笑了，老天，我是多么幸运。

本以为我永远没有机会参与到他的人生。但在某天晚上，我的朋友带我和他打招呼。结束了live后，他在抽烟。我从来没有这么紧张，像是一个毛头小伙子。  
渋谷すばる。他吐了个烟圈，伸出手。我握住了他的手，他的手很小，我的手掌刚好能包住他。  
他说我认得你，你经常过来听我唱歌。别再那么使劲地盯着我了，你知道你的看我的眼神有点恶心吗。  
我的脸在发烧。一个劲儿地和他道歉，说我有多喜欢他的唱歌。鼓起了最大的勇气，邀请他和我去喝一杯。他似笑非笑地看着我，说，下次吧。

下次来得很快，今晚他只唱了两首歌，就收下台了。我有点意犹未尽，还沉浸在他的歌声中。他走到我面前对我说，喂，来吧，请我喝杯酒。坐在吧台，他要了杯加冰的伏特加。我点了杯长岛冰茶。他嘲笑我喝的东西娘娘腔。不知道我们之间有什么好聊的。我不懂他的音乐，我的生活在他眼里可能也很无聊。我们点了一支烟，吞云吐雾。他的脚在吧台下，轻轻地触着我的小腿。而当我注意到他，他又变得矜持而端庄。暧昧在沉默中发酵。喝完酒，我摸了摸口袋。糟糕，没带钱包。他听了后哈哈大笑，说你真有意思，让酒保把那两杯酒挂在他的帐下。

他背着包走出了酒吧，我也愣愣地跟着他。他说你还跟着我干嘛。我说我也不知道。他骂我傻子，拉起我的手往前走。我的手心都是汗，但他没有嫌弃我。他带我走进了一个小小的公寓。那是他的家。

一进门他就选了一张唱片，放在唱片机上，音乐缓缓地流出，淹没了地板，桌子和床。他开始脱掉我的上衣。我推开他，问他你知道你在干什么吗。他笃定地说，你喜欢我。我被戳中了最大的心事。他眯起猫一样的眼睛看着我，舔了舔下唇，挑逗我，诱惑我，向他臣服。他说你很帅，我想和你做。

激情席卷了我们。在做这种事情时候，我身上的暴力因子蠢蠢欲动。我狠狠地吸吮他的嘴唇，脖子，还有身上敏感的位置，啃噬他的皮肤，在他的身上留下我的印记。打开他，进入他，填满他，玷污他，操纵他，送他极乐，也让他痛苦。  
我隐隐约约听见歌声，有人在唱。  
With his ultraviolence, ultraviolence,  
ultraviolence, ultraviolence.

我体会到了渎神的快感。我们维持着这种关系。我们的身体非常地契合对方。小小的公寓充满了荷尔蒙的味道。在结束激情耳鬓厮磨的时候，他会给我讲音乐知识，弹奏吉他。而我会教他唱英文歌。他学得很快，英语字正腔圆。因为我会在他说得不对的时候，用我的舌头纠正他，往往又会引起另一场火。他睡着的时候很恬静，单纯的像个孩子，喜欢我的怀里钻。我能感觉到他其实很寂寞，也很依赖我。我的心充满了无限的缱绻和爱怜，在他的头顶上留下一个轻柔的吻。我深深的爱着他。但是我不去祈求他的爱。和他在一起的那段日子，每天都很充实，仿佛没有明天一样。

而我担心的也终于来临了。有一天他酒吧唱歌前，突然说要去美国。我从来不知道他的小脑袋瓜里想着这件事。他说他要把这首歌送给一个人。  
I've been out on that open road……  
他的英语很标准。我静静地听着，到了副歌。  
Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I   
I’ve got a war in my mind, so  
I just ride, just ride.  
I just ride, I just ride.

我安静地离开了酒吧。他在他的家里找到了我，我正在收拾我的东西。见我不说话，他问我你生气了吗。我说没有。我反问他，我想听听你的想法。他盯着我，露出了些许悲伤的表情。他说，我好像喜欢上了你，我的心被你束缚了。可我想它是自由的。我只能不断漂泊。  
我恍然大悟。他不属于我。他从来都不属于我。他属于音乐和自由。他属于他自己。我爱他，所以我放他走了。

我经历了一场过山车式的感情，到现在还没有恢复过来。我给他发消息他从来不回。我只能从我的朋友和我朋友的朋友那里得知他的消息。他去洛杉矶了，他去柬埔寨了，他好像过得挺开心的。那就好。我想。有一天朋友给我发了一个链接，有人拍了他在街上唱歌的视频传到youtube上了。我点开看，不知在哪里的地下酒吧，他更瘦了，但是更精神了，留了胡子，他的歌声和我初见他时一样震撼人心。  
Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
Yes, I will. I will always love you.我想。  
那天晚上我做了一个梦，我梦见他回来了。我们在那间小小的公寓，脱掉了对方的衣服，脱掉了上衣，裤子，内裤，脱去了所有的伪装，对彼此袒露最真实的自己。这让我想起了那首歌。  
Take off, take off, take of all of your clothes.  
And a lust for life. Keeps us alive.


End file.
